


Hands of Gold

by WhatEvenAmI



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Masturbation, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Robot Kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 08:56:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5491289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatEvenAmI/pseuds/WhatEvenAmI
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>JARVIS attends to <em>all</em> of Tony's desires.</p><p>(Shameless, plotless robot porn.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hands of Gold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ravenously](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenously/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Control](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5182850) by [ravenously](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenously/pseuds/ravenously). 



> So I has a couple little ideas inspired by [this comment thread](http://archiveofourown.org/comments/43753712) (and various tumblr discussions). This has been sitting in my brain for a while, but I've been struggling with motivation so I only started writing it now. Happy holidays, hope you like!
> 
> (Couldn't decide which to write and then was like...why not both? It's Christmas.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _The Cage is pretty impressive, if he does say so himself. Tony really knows how to create a thing of beauty; he's a damn work of art right now._

No one can say he's not inventive.

When you can build robots that do anything you tell them to, when you have an AI who can take control of those robots for you (and keep his intangible mouth shut about these things), your mind is inevitably going to go to certain places.

Or maybe that's just him.

There are probably a million and one things he should be dealing with right now, but fuck it. He recently made upgrades to a certain suit and he's been dying to try it out. He's like a kid on Christmas with a shiny new toy. He's been so _patient_. So  _good._ Okay, maybe not that patient, but fuck it, he wants to _play_.

"JARVIS," he says as he steps into the lab, "Tonight we're testing out the newest additions to the Cage."

**SHALL I INITIATE THE CAGE PROTOCOL RIGHT NOW, SIR?**

"Yeah, let's do this. Wait—hold it up so I can see." He's not good at the whole  _patience_ thing, but he wants to enjoy this, at least for a moment. To savor what he's created.

In the corner, metal claws begin extending out from the floor and walls. They're already at work, assembling pieces of the gleaming metal contraption. Just waiting for him. 

Tony takes a deep breath, holds out his arms, and leans his head back. The metal arms and claws take his weight, tilting his body, holding him still. He lays back passively as his limbs are manipulated and he's stripped of his clothes. Naked, he is brought gently into a reclining position, and tendrils and vines of metal begin to grow around him.

It's a damn sight to watch as he's steadily encased in the suit he calls "the Cage". Intricately wrought curls and flames of shiny silver steel dance around the restraining bands snaking their way over his body, aligning themselves and locking into place.

It's _pretty_. In, like, a super badass kind of way.

If it appears delicate, it's proven on more than one occasion that looks can be deceiving. Once the pieces have intertwined and locked together, no amount of human effort can break its hold. The Cage is pretty impressive, if he does say so himself.

It starts at his foot, spiraling up his right calf, zigzagging around the left knee and back to his other thigh, holding his legs firmly apart. It's important, JARVIS knows, to have him properly restrained. From there, the metal spiderwebs out over his hips, cradling his ass. His breath catches as the cold metal slithers up over his stomach, the first twitches of arousal stirring between his legs. That's  _one_ thing that'll be left uncaged.

The suit drapes itself around and around his upper torso and branches out at his right shoulder, entirely encasing his arm. JARVIS slowly raises his right hand and pins it carefully in place, supporting Tony's head with the intricately engraved gauntlet, mindful of the spiked joints and dull talons at the fingertips. Tony shivers as a clawed finger, independent of his will, reaches to stroke oh-so-tenderly at his face.

The  _left_ arm is bare but for the other gauntlet. This arm JARVIS stretches back, to be held out until needed.

Tony glances over the suit in appreciation; he really knows how to create a thing of beauty. He must be a damn work of  _art_ right now.

"JARVIS, hey, idea!" he says, "Remind me to install mirrors over here next time. I wanna see this."

 **NOTED, SIR.** JARVIS guides his body so that his back's slightly arched; the metal claws brush gently at him, catching here and there on a little curl or twist of steel. A claw strokes up his arm; another shimmies down his torso down to his dick, teasing. Tony shudders with anticipation. **SHALL I INITIATE THE** **CAGE SEQUENCE NOW?**

"You're the boss, J," Tony gasps, giving AI total control. The Cage makes rattling mechanical noises as it undulates and tightens around him. The claws grab at him, holding his limbs in place. JARVIS can read the pace of his breathing and moves perfectly with his rhythm, letting him thrust himself against the robot claw now firmly latched onto his dick. It gives him a squeeze and he moans, instinctively moving to grasp himself, but JARVIS holds his arms right where they are, moving in harder with the claw that's stroking him off.

Another claw skitters over his chest, pinches a nipple and makes him  _whimper,_ traces gently up his throat to his chin. He licks at the smooth metal when it brushes over his lips, shuddering in his restraints. The Cage gives him a squeeze and he moans again, tests his bonds and is held firm.

That's when JARVIS takes Tony's gauntlet-clad left hand and uses it to trace over his own body. A clawed finger slides tenderly around one nipple, toying. The hand brushes down over his abs and back up again. Back down his torso, so  _close_ this time and he's throbbing against the claw, almost wasted already. "JARVIS," he gasps, "Come on, _come on..._ "

The hand spiders farther down, tracing patterns around and around until he's shuddering so hard he's rattling the whole Cage, and then JARVIS takes mercy and firmly wraps the hand over his dick. Tony thrusts against the metal fingers in earnest now, the rhythm. The suit helpfully arches his back and squeezes his ass as he comes with a ragged sort of shout.

He squeezes at himself with the hand, riding out the aftershocks, and when he slumps, spent, the Cage tilts him up, head still tilted back and cupped in his right hand. JARVIS takes the left, now sprayed in white, and raises it to his lips so he can lick up the salty stickiness dripping from his claws, seeping down each metal finger. The AI teases him with his own cum-stained thumb for a bit before going ahead and letting him lap the hand clean.

As he comes down from the high, slowly sucking at the last few drops, the Cage begins to loosen, now supporting rather than imprisoning his limp form. The claws trail gently over his body, touching him here and there as fondly as robots can. Now that he's blazed through all that energy, he's exhausted. When did he last sleep again? He should probably do that at some time in the next...sometime. And, hey, he's in a pretty convenient position right now. He leans his head back against his right hand and his eyes begin to slide shut.

 **SIR,** JARVIS chimes in,  **THIS IS AN INADVISABLE PLACE TO REST. IF YOU'RE NEEDED BY SOMEONE WHO CAN OVERRIDE MY PROTOCOLS, YOU COULD BE FOUND IN A RATHER COMPROMISING POSITION.**

"Ah, screw 'em," Tony murmurs, accepting a caress on the cheek from a robot claw, "It'd teach 'em to knock."

And anyway, he does look like a damn work of art right now, and what good is art if there's no one there to appreciate the view?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hence the quote "Let's face it, this is not the worst thing you've caught me doing."
> 
> I have so many ideas bouncing around in my head that I really want to write but, like, _can't_ right now for some reason. So I really wanted to do Christmas Present Fics for a whole bunch of people, and I'm going to try to. It's just that some of you might be getting your Christmas presents in, like, midsummer, because I am bad at life.
> 
> And as of right now I have one other chapter planned for this, but I don't know, that could grow. I kind of let things run away with me at times.


End file.
